maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Switch Inward Love Flip
The Switch Inward Love Flip is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 16, 2015 in the United States and June 23, 2015 in Canada. Plot Max and a bunch of snowboarders arrive to the Yogurt Yeti for a photoshoot for a benefit calendar called "Snowboarders Without Snow". Max would be on the calendar's front cover. Then, Max meets a girl named Melanie who is the back cover. Melanie has the same phrases as Max and used to live in Blizzard Springs but went to Vermont to train. Max lived in Vermont and went to Blizzard Springs to train. Lloyd is trying to look for the Blizzard Springs Ice Gryphon. He tells Abby he saw it the previous night and he would be camping out again so that he could shoot it. Lloyd asks Abby if she could help, but Abby says no. Lloyd says they never hang out together, so Abby agrees. Shred is about to watch a documentary, but Max and Melanie arrive and want to watch their favorite movie, Tarantulanche. Melanie leaves later and Shred and Abby tell Max that the only reason Max likes her is because they're exactly the same. Max doesn't believe it, but then, Melanie comes back and says she left her keys here and they were on a Painsaw keychain. She leaves again, saying, "Later, bros!" Meanwhile, Abby and Lloyd are having a lot of fun hanging out together. Max decides that he and Melanie are similar, even Melanie says it. Max begins freaking out because he doesn't want to date himself. Shred suggests that someone in the relationship had to change. Max tells Melanie to change. Melanie gets angry and breaks up with him. Shred decides to help him. Shred's idea is to talk to Abby and ask her what to do. Max agrees, and they ask Abby. Abby is too busy hanging out with Lloyd, so she tells them to solve it themselves. Abby then tells Howie about how they had seen the gryphon and she describes it. Howie says it wasn't the gryphon; it was her surveillance drone Howie had made for the block association. Abby asks if Howie could add feathers to it to make it look like a gryphon and Howie agrees for brownies. That night, they see the "gryphon", but it turns out Lloyd didn't want to shoot it with a camera; he wanted to shoot it with Shred's stun beam. He ends up getting blasted with it. Shred gets an idea. He scientifically figured out that love was about symmetry, smell, and intelligence. He says that Max needed to change, so Shred gives Max a puppy-smelling spray, and a very symmetrical suit. Shred also says Max has to cram 50 amazing facts into his brain. Abby and Lloyd decide to start hanging out together, but then, a disgruntled Howie arrives and tells Abby that she owed her a drone, as the drone had been destroyed. Max arrives at the Yogurt Yeti with a suit full of shapes. But Melanie doesn't like his suit, hair, or new intelligence. Shred ends up telling Melanie why Max had changed. Max apologizes for telling Melanie to change and they start calling each other sick repeatedly. Shred leaves, annoyed. Melanie goes back to Vermont, but she continues to keep in touch with Max. But because of Max's "symmetrical" suit, he got demoted from the front cover to February, which Max is not happy about. Quotes Trivia *'Absent': Siobhan Murphy as Diane Ackerman *Katie Douglas guest stars as Melanie. Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1